Trampa
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Los mensajes de texto han hecho que muchas personas se comuniquen a gran distancia pero para un ninja eso puede repercutir en su integridad.


Hola a todos, traigo una historia que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y no me deja avanzar asi q espero les guste.

—Dialogos

«Pensamiento»

[Mensajes de texto]

...

.

.

TRAMPA

.

.

...

Shikamaru se dejo caer en su cama, había sido un dia agotador después de esa larga misión donde solo tuvo la imagen de una chica rubia rondando por su mente.

—Ino —suspiro y encendio su teléfono móvil para avisarle que habia llegado, aunque se le hizo extraño que la chica no fuera a recibirlo.

Empezo a escribir un mensaje de texto, creyendo que la chica estaba dormida y no queria molestarla. Antes de presionar el botón de enviar recibió un mensaje.

 **[Buenas noches Shika ¿Cómo te fue en la mision?]**

—Problématica —susurro y empezó a escribir la respuesta.

 **[Me fue bien, acabo de llegar y no sabes como te extrañe]**

 **[También te extrañe Shika, fue la semana más larga de mi vida]**

 **[La mía también ¿sabes que extrañe mas?]**

 **[¿Qué?]**

 **[Tenerte en mis brazos]** sonrió y una sensación de calidez lo inundo, no entendia cómo el simple hecho de hablar con ella le reconfortaba.

 **[Yo también lo extraño y también tus besos]** Ino se sonrojo, sabia que el decir eso en mensaje de texto era un arma de doble filo, pero sus impulsos pudieron más que su raciocinio y continúo.

 **[Extraño el sabor de tus labios y la sensación tan suave y humeda de tu boca junto a la mía]**

Al leer el mensaje Ino se ruborizo y sostuvo con fuerza el movil.

«Maldito perezoso» sonrió y tecleo la respuesta.

 **[Extraño el calor de tu cuerpo y la sensación de tus caricias]**

—Ino —suspiro y medito las palabras correctas para contestarle.

 **[Problemática, extraño tu aroma]**

 **[Shika ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho!]**

 **[Hacer ¿qué?]** escribio dudoso, jamás entenderia a Ino y no sabía que tramaba al escribir esa pregunta. Ambos habian acordado mantener al margen los mensajes sobre sus intimidades pero ahora que ella comenzó no sabia si seguir.

 **[Nara ¿hemos tenido sexo?]**

Con ese mensaje su memoria trajo consigo todos los encuentros que habian tenido, su piel se erizo y las ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos se habian intensificado.

 **[Ino ¿me vas a decir qué ya se te olvido?]** fue la unica solución que su mente le dio para poder zafarse.

 **[¿Recuerdas la última vez?]**

—Problematica ¿qué es lo que tramas?

 **[Si]**

 **[No te gustaría repetirla?]**

«Por supuesto que si» el pensar que podia tener a la rubia a su merced, su cuerpo, su olor, su esencia, su calor, toda ella, hacia que el cansancio desapareciera.

 **[Ino, la última vez estabas en tu casa sola ¿cómo podriamos hacerlo?]**

 **[Estoy sola perezoso ¿por qué no vienes?]**

 **[Voy]** se levanto, dejo el teléfono en su cama y salio por la ventana a toda velocidad.

 **[3 llamadas perdidas]** era lo que se podia ver en el teléfono de Shikamaru pocos segundos después de su partida.

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o o o

.

.

—¡Papá como pudiste! —Ino tecleaba rápidamente un mensaje después de que todas sus llamadas fueran rechazadas.

 **[Shika no vengas, mi papá me encerró en el baño y él mando los mensajes]** Solo esperaba que el moreno no se presentará a la "cita".

Se cubrio su rostro con ambas manos, sabia que el mandar mensajes de ese tipo podían perjudicarlos, pero no se dio cuenta de que su padre escuchaba mientras leia en voz alta cada escrito y chillaba emocionada. Se sentía una tonta al no sentir la presencia de su padre y mucho menos cuando uso uno de sus jutsus haciendola caminar al baño y que el hombre la encerrará mientras leia en voz alta cada mensaje como ella lo habia hecho.

—Ya llego —Inoichi hablo al escuchar el timbre y salio de la habitación.

—¡Papá espera! —tiro el teléfono y salio corriendo detras del rubio.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Espero les haya gustado y también que mi mente deje de generar ideas nuevas y pueda terminar con los pendientes.

Nos seguimos leyendo

Besitos


End file.
